Carcass (2.5)
Carcasses, also known as corpses are the remains of deceased NPCs and players, such as prey and certain predators. Edible carcasses will always display a meter showing how much food remains on the carcass before despawning, however not all possible carcasses are edible. All kills are automatically logged in the Pack Stats interface while the game is paused. Elk carcasses Elk carcasses are the most common sources of food found scattered throughout the game. They will automatically generate each time saved data is loaded or a new game is started in single player, while in multiplayer, elk carcasses will only generate once when a session has been created. These can be eaten by grizzly bears, coyotes, the player and their mate. Coyotes are more likely to prey on edible carcasses during Slough Creek than Amethyst Mountain. Only cow elk carcasses spawn naturally throughout the game world; the male counterpart is only possible through hunting. When killed, elk carcasses provide a lot of food. They tend to provide multiple mouthfuls which replenishes health before reaching 0% and despawning. There are four stages that visibly display the condition of the carcass, ranging from fresh to bare-bone scraps. After being completely consumed, it will sink into the ground and despawn soon after. elkcarcass_1.png elkcarcass_2.png elkcarcass_3.png elkcarcass_4.png Contrary to popular belief, bull carcasses do not provide more meat than cow carcasses; both variants provide an equal amount of food. The only difference between them is that hunting bull elk is more difficult than hunting cow elk. A mate will only eat from a carcass if their health is low. While bears and coyotes will autonomously scavenge, both behave differently when approached by the player. Coyotes are submissive by nature and will flee when approached, but they will turn around and attempt to continue eating the carcass, giving up once the food source has been devoured and despawned. Grizzlies, however, will aggressively protect their meal until it has been chased and has fled or until the carcass has despawned. Both predators will endlessly eat carcasses until they have despawned. Hare carcasses Hare carcasses will only ever provide one morsel of food, despawning after one bite. For prey that is significantly weaker and smaller, this is most likely the intended effect. If a hare happens to dart across the player's path, the mate will autonomously chase, kill it and, if their health is low, devour it. Coyotes and Grizzlies will never eat a hare carcass. Coyote carcasses When a coyote has died, whether it be through natural death or inflicted by the player or their mate, it will drop to the ground and die. It's not possible to interact with this animal's carcass upon death, as the game does not classify it as being a prey animal. It is not edible and will despawn after a set amount of time or if the file is reloaded. Wolf carcasses All wolf carcasses - including the player and their mate - are temporary entities that will despawn after a set amount of time or after the file has been reloaded. These carcasses are not edible and cannot be interacted with at all, serving only as a trophy to commemorate a victory. Should the player or their mate die, they will respawn with their health and stamina fully restored, but only the player's deathcount is actively logged. In 2.5.1, there is a bug that does not allow the player's carcasses to despawn, making it impossible to save the gamewolfquest.org • Saving Problems? Multiple wolf corpses? Read on. even after finding a mate in some areas. This renders the game incompletable without restarting or reloading an existing save file if one was made. This will be fixed in the next versionwolfquest.org • WQ: Tablet Version: what bugs need fixing?. Wolf pup carcasses Wolf pup carcasses usually despawn shortly after death. Pups may die from starvation, drowning or predator attack. Predators that have successfully killed a pup will consume the carcass in one bite. If taken by an eagle, the resulting carcass will not be seen after the death notification. Pup carcasses share a similar pose to adult wolves and coyotes. Cattle carcasses While adult cattle cannot be killed and do not have a corresponding carcass to be eaten, cow calves can be killed with a swift killing blow and consumed afterwards to replenish health and provide an alternative food source for pups, while consequently running the risk of being shot and instantly killed by the ranch owner. There is only one calf in the cattle ranch per visit. Trivia *In 2.5, elk carcasses were rediculously common and easy to come by, negating the need to hunt. In order to balance gameplay, this is set to change in 2.7.wolfquest.org • New in 2.7: Difficulty levels! *Sometimes, it is possible to see stacked elk carcasses. Eating from such carcasses can produce a "two-headed" or "three-headed" elk depending on the stack. References Category:Interactive Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Galleries Category:2.5